Surprising Encounters
by KaddyKrista
Summary: I use to have an ordinary high school life until I found a boy past out in my backyard. An adventure sure came after I found out that the boy was Ciel Phantomhive. Though it came for me, the adventure really didn't turn out to be all fun and games. Many horrible things started to happen. (This is set in the 21st century).


Life can be unexpected at many time. It can also be very ironic. This can lead to hardships, and other unfortunate things. My life turned very unfortunate just after one day, yet there were a few exceptions.

I have lived my life as an average 16 year old high school student. I am a dirty blonde with the hair going down to the midst of my back, with a celestial shaped nose, and blue eyes the color of the ocean on a sunny day. I'm also thin, but not to skinny. Last I'm short about 5 feet.

I try to get the best grades I can get with still having to deal with a normal family. Not that I can complain we almost never fight, and have wonderful times though we get an average income. It's just the best life, but for some reason I think that can't be it. I want to have an adventure whether I think this because of school, or because I think its boring just sitting around almost doing and getting whatever I want. Right now is the beginning of spring break. It's always boring around my house. It might be nice to have a little fun before school starts.

For the time being I'm in my huge backyard taking care of my father's garden. My two 8 month puppy's keep running amuck almost landing in the garden bed each time they get close to me. After I was finished with the garden I went around the yard picking up branches. There's a small ditch where we throw branches which blocks the way to the forest on the other side. A long piece of wood lay on each side of the ditch so that somebody can go to and from the forest.

When I finished picking up the branches, I went over to the ditch. As I got closer to it I could see something on the wood that hovered over the ditch. After I got a little closer I could see that it was a person, or should I say a boy. He was about my age with black hair, almost a dark blue, and wore a suit. I didn't want to leave him there so I decided to bring him back to my house. The problem was that I couldn't carry him so I had to drag half of his body while I held his left arm over my shoulder.

It took several minutes to get him to the house, but once I did the dogs nearly jumped on him before I finally told them to stop. My parents weren't home, but my older brother was. He's five years older than, and I'm sure was still sleeping since it is quit early in the morning. I opened the sliding glass door which made the dogs run into the house. Then I took off my shoes as well as his so no mud could be dragged into the house. I went through the dining room and into the living room where I laid him on the couch.

He hadn't moved a bit ever since I saw him. (Was he dead?) I thought. I covered him with a blanket that had been on the sofa. To my surprise he had moved once I had laid it on him. The boy turned on his side cuddling into the blanket. What a weird kid he was. As I was deciding what to do with the boy my brother came out.

"What on earth is this boy doing here, Elisa?!" shouted my brother Ryan.

"I found him in the woods" I concluded.

"So you decided to bring him here. 'Sigh' What is wrong with you, you idiot." He bobbed me on the head with his fist. "Since I'm in charge of the house, because our parents are out, I will allow him to stay until one of them comes home. If he does happen to wake up before then, I wish for you to find out were he lives so mom or dad could bring him home."

"What if he doesn't have a home?"

"Then I guess we ask either mom or dad what we should do with him."

"Agreed." I smiled at him as he went on the PlayStation 3 we had both bought a while back. We both loved playing shooting games especially Call of Duty. As he was playing his game I kept staring at the boy on the couch. It was kind of weird what I was doing, but I was trying to figured out who he was since he looked a little familiar.

His face then started to turn red. (Could he have a fever?) I wondered. My brother's phone went off. After he had answered he decided to go talk to the person in his room. It was probably his girl friend. Even though they weren't together I would guess they would be soon because of how much time he spends on that phone with her.

After he left I went, and sat on the couch next to the sleeping boy. I placed my hand on the boy's head to see if he had a fever or something. As I touch his forehead, he popped up from the covers taking out a gun from his suit. He aimed the thing right at my head. My eyes widened in shock, yet I could now see his eyes. His left eye was a deep blue while the other one was a light purple with some kind of pentacle on it. No wonder he look familiar. This boy was Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler which was an Anime I had watched a while back. It was a long time since I watched all of it, but I do remember the characters. Their was the manga I read as well which is still on going.

"Sorry" he apologized putting the gun back in his suit. "What were you doing anyways?" My hand was still on his head. As I took it away a blush went across my face.

"I'm really sorry. I was just checking if you had a fever. Your face was turning red when you were sleeping" I explained. I looked over at him as he shut his right eye. "Is their something wrong with your eye?"

"Its nothing please don't worry about it." He started looking around the room. "How did I get here?"

"I saw you past out in the forest. It was quit hard getting you in here especially since my dogs really want to play with you. I guess they didn't know you were unconscious."

"You've got dogs?"

"Yes, there actually outside right now since they tried waking you up every time they came in." I got up from the couch. "I should let them in know. Also would you like anything to drink while I'm up. You are a guest."

"Alright. What do you have?"

"Would you like some Earl Grey. My mom buys the organic one so it tastes better than others." He started to giggle a little. "What?"

"People don't normally have tea in there house especially one of my favorites. They usually have coffee."

"I'm actually the only one who drinks it since after watching... Um never mind I should probably go let the dogs in." I walked over to the sliding glass door. When I let the dogs in they immediately ran into the room. "Bandit! Jypsy! You two better not be jumping on him!"

The kitchen was right next to the dining room, like most houses have it, so I easily walked into it. After doing so I took out a kettle putting water into it then placing it on the stove. I took out two tea bags and coffee cups as well.

Since the water would take a while to boil I went back into the living room. As I went into the room I saw that both the puppy's were laying next to the boy, I presume was Ciel, while he petted both of them.

"You have really sweet dogs" he clarified standing up. The dogs immediately did as well fallowing him as he walked over to me. "Where's the bathroom?" I pointed down the hallway.

"It's the only room to the right" I explained. He walked next to me then stopped.

"You know about me don't you? I can see it in your eyes. After I leave please forget that I was ever here. I wish for nothing bad to happen to anyone if possible." My eyes widened, but only for a few seconds. He then left towards the bathroom. As he came out the kettle started to squeal. I poured the tea into the cups then added the tea bags.

"Here." Ciel took the cup from my hand.

"By the way I don't know your name. I need to know who to thank for saving my life."

"It's Elisa."

"My names Ciel Phantomhive, but you already knew that, didn't you?" I nodded my head looking down at the cup in my hand. "I'm not saying its bad that you know about me. Everyone does who had either watched or read the manga of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Most of what is on those is incorrect anyways. I actually made a deal with a demon earlier than that, and I never even turned into a demon myself. So the ending was especially wrong. I'm also really 17, and not 13." For some reason I remembered a quick thing from the manga.

"So is it really true that you have trouble with German?"

"That was quit random, but yes." It was actually really funny because I thought he was suppose to be really good at everything which made me laugh a little. "What?!"

"I was in a German class last semester and did really well in it. It was easy for me."

"I'm sorry for not being perfect."

"Yeah, you aren't, and the funny thing was is I thought you were." His cheeks started to turn red as I stopped laughing. Then a knock came from the front door. Ciel had his hand in his suit were the gun was.

"Go ahead and open it." When I opened the door I saw how Ciel was relieved to see who it was. The person was his demon butler.

"My names Sebastian Michaelis, miss. My young master is here, correct?" he asked with a wide smile. I looked over to the couch that was right next to the door. "Ah, my lord. We should probably hurry and leave. That filthy spider is being distracted by something right now. He will soon out run his pursuers though."

"You've gotten the reapers to go after him again. Haven't you, Sebastian?" Ciel confirmed as the butler smirked. "Alright lets leave. Good bye, Elisa. Thanks for the tea."

"Your welcome. Bye." As he left I shut the door behind him. I sat on the couch, and took a deep breath. Half of me wanted to see them again while the other half didn't. (This will be a good story for my friend Ange) I thought.

Ange is a friend I had shared my like of anime with. We both use to have this obsession with Black Butler as well. After a year or two, we stopped loving it less and less though we now only like it.


End file.
